An Angel's Descent
by BeautyKL
Summary: Angels descend on our planet and Logan, being an angel himself, does not understand our violent ways. Most humans, including Kendall Knight, believe them to be a threat and form a group called the resistance to fight off the invasion. So, at times of war...how do you choose between fighting for your home or fighting for the one you love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story here so I'm very excited. Maybe you'll find this chapter a little slow but I felt the need to explain some things before the actual plot began (:**

** I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize or the boys...sigh**

**The Angel's descent**

**Chapter One: The fifth planet**

**Logan's POV**

I didn't want to go to Texas, least of all, Hailsham boarding school. If anything I had tried to dissuade my guardians from taking me. I knew they wouldn't change their minds though, because they couldn't. My mother had strictly ordered them to make sure I got to Hailsham and _stayed _there. I didn't know what the big deal was; ever since we came to this planet our lord, or how the humans referred to him, God, had gotten…I don't know, panic stricken?

He had ordered for every royal son or daughter to have a guardian angel day and night, and since I was the only heir of the lord I had gotten three, oh joy.

See I knew we were having trouble claiming this planet, I was _aware_ of the resistance the humans were putting up but, don't they always?

I could honestly say I did not get the human race. In the four planets that we had conquered I've never met such a violent and hate filled world. They destroyed their home, how they had survived in such a sick and dark atmosphere, I did not know. They also had this tendency of destroying _themselves_, ridiculous right? They killed _other_ humans. If that wasn't the most wretched thing, I didn't know what was.

Now that we were here they had gotten even worse, if that was possible. They started capturing angels and torturing us, my mother explained that they didn't believe that my father was their God. They believed we were a threat to them, which was laughable because we _created_ them.

Our mission was simple, change their ways. Give the humans a full turn as we did with the other planets that needed help. Spread the love, as I summarized it. This race needed to stop killing themselves and killing their home because it had gotten to a point where my father couldn't even _see_ their future. It was gone, completely gone. He could only see darkness and if a planet turned dark there was only one way to end it…and that was to destroy it.

Everything had been relatively fine because, as always, planets reacted reluctantly to our presence. The real trouble began last week when it was informed that one of our angels had been _killed_. I didn't even know that was possible. Nor did I know how they had _done_ it, our bodies heal at an incredibly fast rate, so as to how they had achieved it, I did not know. This murder became the turning point for everything, my father had panicked and now we, the young angels, were forced to go to Hailsham. Hailsham boarding school served as a sort of haven for us with the exception that we had class, to learn about humans and how they 'functioned'. This establishment was in Dallas, Texas and was surrounded by almost two hundred guardian angels who were serving their purpose, to guard us. Our teachers were human and so were the staff, this humans accepted who we were and opposed the resistance. In fact, they were optimistic and looking forward to a change.

As I mentioned before, the lord was my father, well in a way everybody was the lord's son or daughter since God made the first angels but it wasn't the same because they were _created. _I wasn't made by God, my mother and the lord conceived me, so I guess that made me different somehow.

_Since_ I was God's only son, I got to share a room with, not friends or young ones, but my guardian angels. Which wasn't a problem, I liked my guardians and all but, you know, I wanted to share a room with my friends and besides, James kind of scared me.

He had this whole tall and intimidating look, which was common for guardians but he seemed to really dislike the humans which was odd because we weren't supposed to feel 'dislike' or 'hatred'. In my two hundred years, I had never experienced this sort of feeling but I had heard of guardians that could, because of things they had seen in all of their years. Carlos obviously hadn't seen much since he was the most innocent thing I had ever seen; the only difference was he could kick some serious butt. Then there was Jett, he was, putting it nicely, all for love. He had a different mate every time I asked so after a while I just stopped asking all together.

"My prince, we're here" I looked up at James and nodded in acknowledgment.

The black gates opened and we drove through a pathway that was surrounded by a beautiful garden with marble statues that resembled some of the most iconic and important angels of the time. I looked out the window and saw at the far end, the massive building. It had four towers that resembled those of a castle, all embellished with roots that seemed to be embroidered in the brick building, twisting and turning until they reached almost half of the tower, the entryway was supported with two thick marble columns, and the building was decorated with big windows that were almost the size of the entrance. It was a beautiful structure and had an impressive view; the school stood on top of a mountain, between two jagged cliffs which led to a tall precipice and at the very bottom you could see the town.

Only a few people remained there since the boarding school had been established but it still looked humble, which only made me hope that these people would soon see the light, if only for their own sake.

"It's beautiful" Carlos mused.

I nodded in agreement and watched as the car came to a stop in front of the building.

"My prince, you do not plan on stepping out dressed like that, do you?" Jett said from the seat across from mine.

"Drop it Jett" I warned, he had made me change already and I had complied, if only to amuse the guardian, but this was getting annoying. I had left my father's castle in a white button up, black slacks and dress shoes. When Jett saw me he nearly fainted and demanded I change. He had settled for dressing me up in a white V-neck, black skinny jeans, black vans, and the school's varsity jacket; to say I felt foolish, would be an understatement.

"_Not happening"_ I warned again when he made a move to talk. He rolled his eyes and let out a long, annoyed sigh.

'Well let's at least make your hair presentable' I heard him mutter before leaning closer and spiking up my hair.

I heard Carlos snicker to my right and shook my head.

"Glad this amuses you Carlos" I said, batting Jett's hands away.

"I was done anyways" Jett stated,

I was about to reply when the door to my left opened.

"My prince" James said as he extended his arm. I nodded and took his hand as he helped me out of the limousine. I only had one leg firmly placed on the ground when a military vehicle passed right in front of us at an alarmingly fast speed. James fell against the door and I had to jump back into the car. I poked my head through the window and only had time to catch a blonde boy stick his head out of the vehicle before glaring at us and making a crude gesture with his hand, I caught a glimpse of a black tattoo in his upper arm; R in curved, italic print. He was part of the resistance.

"Watch it!" he gritted out before the vehicle raced out of view.

* * *

**So that's it! Please leave a review because, like I mentioned before, this is my first story so your opinion really matters alot to me (: Thanks!**

**Have a good one,**

_**BeautyKL**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews guys, you have no idea how happy it made me!(: I didn't expect them at all and I'm really greatful.**

**Now please excuse me if you don't like this chapter very much...I only had an hour to write it but I did my very best and I hope it won't bring too much disappointment. Grammar and punctuation in this article is left as an exercise for the reader q:**

**Disclaimer: Not mine yet but...working on it.**

**An Angel's Descent**

**Chapter Two: Hostile feeling**

My mind was muddled since this morning's events.

James had taken off almost immediately after the car had sped off and didn't say where. Though I couldn't be sure, I was almost certain that he, and the guardian angels that followed, were going to try and locate the resistance headquarters themselves. That didn't sit well with me.

I was aware of James' capabilities; I knew he could defend himself. The problem lay in the fact that I didn't know the _human's_ abilities, what they were capable of doing, if they could harm my guardian or not. Heck, I knew they could. They killed an _angel_, and that proved that they had no hesitation in hurting us.

I don't know why that would shock me though, if they killed themselves then what would be so wrong about killing others?

So, to abridge my feelings in short phrasing, I was worried sick. I knew I shouldn't be so distressed about James and about the other guardians. They were just doing their job to protect us, like they always did.

What I _should _be doing is paying attention to the lecture but, how could I? My guardian could get killed for angel's sake! And all I was doing to help was sit in a crowded classroom, listening to a human lecture us about how her race was misjudged and how we should see the good in them.

Somehow, I'm having a hard time doing that.

"-species capable of intelligent thought, with complex emotions that sometimes undermine our rational thought processes, but, nonetheless, we are a very devoted race. We believe in the ideal of life as being precious and special. The value of human life is beyond reckoning."

Do you hear this woman? They believe that life is _precious_? Give me a break.

"Human life is _precious_?" the sudden voice caught me off guard, it was feminine and carried a soft melody yet her tone was…dead, it neither felt nor showed emotion, it was unnerving to say the least. "It pains me to say that your argument is easy to refute, hundreds even thousands of your species die every day, the calculus of your insignificant human life is so commonplace that you don't even notice it."

The teacher clutched the papers in her hands as she stiffened. Her expression changed dramatically, her usual cheerfully wrinkled face went slack, mouth slightly opened and body unmoving as she stared wide eyed at the venting angel.

I turned around in my seat and was met by a fuming guardian. Her eyes were nearly black, consumed in anger. Her eyes flashed and closed into slits, her hands curled into fists on top of her desk. She was trying to contain herself, it reminded me of a volcano, just waiting to spew all of its pent up emotions into the darkness. She let out a long deep breath, I assumed to calm herself down, and stood; every pair of eyes watching her every move with caution. She tucked her curly brown hair between both ears, recollecting herself, before walking up to the front of the classroom.

She put her hand gently on the door handle and stood there, just staring at it. She looked back and I thought she was going to say something else to the human, but she raised her head at the last minute and looked directly at me; I was stunned. Her eyes, now their normal shade of brown, bore the deepest sorrow and grief I had ever seen. It broke my heart to see an angel this way; it wasn't in our nature to feel these things.

"I'm sorry my prince" she said before opening the door and leaving the classroom.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to excuse myself, in the nicest way possible of course, and leave the classroom; Carlos and Jett trailing closely behind.

I had a purpose, I had to find her. If only to make sure she'd be fine. This task was way easier than I thought, she wasn't hiding. In fact, to my surprise, she was sitting in front of my room. Her back to the door, her knees pulled up to her chest as her arms cradled her legs.

I cleared my throat and her head shot up quickly.

"Oh, my prince I-I" she stuttered as she clumsily tried to get up.

I gave her a sweet smile and extended my hand to help her up. She smiled and took it, pulling herself up.

"I believe you're wondering why I'm here in the first place I-I'm so ashamed" She trailed on, a pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"Actually, I was looking for you" I said matter-of-factly. Her head turned to look at me again; a look of surprise and confusion marred her features.

"Me?"

"Well yeah, I believe we have things to talk about" I said with a smile, opening the door to my room and gesturing for her to go in. She smiled and went inside, sitting on the edge of my bed. I gestured for my two guardians to wait outside, and stepped in…ignoring the shit eating grin on Jett's face.

I took some time to admire my room; I hadn't really paid attention this morning.

The room was neat and tidy, not one wrinkle covered the black satin covers, and the cushions looked soft and perfectly placed. The room had three walls; the back of the bed was pinned to a white wall and was flanked by two bed side tables. Across from the bed stood a glass covered window that took up the space of an entire wall, this gave the sunlight opportunity to flood into the room. There was not a single flaw in the organization, and the contrast the sunset was creating with the dark colours of the room was quite breath-taking.

I sat on the desk chair across from her and stayed quiet for a moment, watching as she fumbled nervously with her hands.

"Well… I'm Logan" I said with a chuckle.

'I know' she muttered with a smile, "I'm Camille"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Camille" I said sweetly

"I believe you want to explain what happened back there" I said gesturing with my hands to the door and she nodded in return.

"I have to shamelessly admit that I'm curious to see what brought upon such a dislike for the humans, but I'm far more interested in finding out what brought upon such… misery in your eyes" She flinched and down casted her gaze to the floor. I waited patiently for her to talk, whatever it was that had caused her this much pain had to be horrid.

"Well it's a long story" she replied

I nodded in understanding and said, "Start from the beginning"

She smiled and got up from the bed. She walked towards me and placed both of her hands gently on my forehead.

"Ready?" she questioned.

"Yes" I said confidently

* * *

_I tried to make sense of where I was, why I was running…why I was being followed, but the feelings were overwhelming. I was frightened and I was hurting. I was hurting all over, my body ached. It was definitely feeling the pressure of trying to heal the wounds fast enough, but they seemed to be too deep, and it was taking time._

_I knew I was being chased, and I was aware it was a threat. I was feeling concerned, afraid, but those feelings weren't for my own sake._

_I had a purpose, I could see the floor covered with blood, but it wasn't mine. I was following that trace of blood; I had to get somewhere. No, I had to get to some__one__. The urge to go faster was so immense; it made my body physically hurt even more. _

_There was only one thought that crossed my mind over and over again, the image of a very young angel. She had brown hair that fell messily on top of her shoulders, framing her round face. She had blue eyes and thin lips that curled sweetly into an inviting smile. _

"_Leah" I heard myself mutter. The intensity of the emotions that came with saying the little girl's name was nearly overbearing. _

"_Camille!" I heard someone yell, panic welled up inside me and I ran faster. 'I have to see her, I have to save her.' _

_It was then I took the time to look around me, it was all covered in metal, metal doors, metal walls, and metal floors. Some doors had different names, Coronel Williams, Sargent Robinson and the names go on and on and on. It seemed like a military base, but where was it? Where could I find it? This could be the turning point to everything. _

"_Camille! Don't go in there!" I heard a man shout, but rational thinking was not an option right now. She was desperate, frustrated and filled with horror of what could be. Tears started pouring down her eyes, blurring my view. She angrily whipped them away and kept running. We were close, I could feel her anticipation; her anxiety. Her eyes were fixed on one particular door at the end of the hall. She didn't waste time and barged in. _

_A guttural and sharp scream startled me._

_And there she was…_

_Her tiny form full of blood, full of opened cuts and bruises. Her body was limp and she made no movement and that was when I realized it, she was dying. Her figure was glowing with a white aura, something our body did when it was giving its last fight, its last attempt at curing our wounds, but they were too much and she was too weak. Her body was tired, it was giving up; the same aura began to turn red, a powerful red, it was consuming the entire medical room, and I had to cover my eyes to shield myself from its brightness; it was intolerable._

_Then it was gone, just like that, it was gone…she was gone. The only remains were her little frail and lifeless body. _

_That was when I realized someone was holding her, it wasn't an angel. It was a human and his expression mirrored mine; he was horrified; he froze up to a point where you could hardly see him breathing. After what felt like hours but could hardly even be a minute, he abruptly let her limp body fall to the floor, rising up with a jolt. He raised his gaze from Leah and looked at me for the first time._

_Anger radiated from me like a bulb, __I was mad, no, I wasn't mad. I was __furious__. I could feel the hate in her body consuming me completely as I raised my gaze and forced myself to look up at him. _

_Then it all went black._

* * *

I sat there, paralyzed. I didn't know what to do. I knew I should react, say something comforting but I couldn't move. It was him. It was the same blonde I had encountered.

An unfamiliar emotion washed through me, it was forceful, like a permanent anger for something…or someone that just never died down, but only increased with each passing second. My heart rate sped up and I felt the temperature in my body heighten.

It took time for me to identify it because it was so foreign… but I finally did.

Remember when I said that it would be impossible for me to feel hatred?

Oh how wrong I was.

**Well that's it! Please review, I'd love to hear what you think and if you see something I should change or if I'm doing something wrong please tell me(: Cause I'm a noob here lol :D**

_**Have a good one,**_

_**BeautyKL**_


End file.
